The Proposal
by glasswrks
Summary: Andy asks Miranda a question.


**Title:** The Proposal.

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** May 11th – May 23rd, 2010.

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12 / (AUS) PG

**Couple: **Miranda/Andy.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"The Devil Wears Prada" _or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Notes:** While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you've read any of the stories I've posted, you'll already know I haven't seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually.

**Special Thanks:** I would like to thank my beta reader, Ina. She pointed out some things I hadn't seen or thought of, thank you again for taking the time to beta the story. That being said, any problems or inconsistencies would be mine and mine alone.

* * *

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked when the young woman entered the study.

Miranda had told Andrea not to come back until she had made a decision. Their relationship was something precious and very dear to her, but she had to make sure (not only for her sake, but for the sake of her children as well) that Andrea was also as invested as she was.

"You told me to tell you when I finally knew what I wanted," Andy replied as she shut the door behind her.

"And?" Miranda put her Mont Blanc pen down on the Book, hoping Andrea had not seen her hand tremble.

"I want you and the kids in my life. The whole package," Andy said, "Everything."

Miranda slowly removed her glasses and placed them on her desk. "Are we not already a part of it, your life?"

Andy nodded. "The best part," she agreed. "It may have taken me some time and I may have been a little scared, but I know what I want and more. Call me greedy," she shrugged.

Andy walked to the desk, reached out and took Miranda's hand in her own. She gazed at their joined hands – astonished, as always, that she was afforded this rare privilege.

When she woke up this morning all alone in her apartment, Andy had known that her life was here, surrounded by the three most important people in her life.

She had to do something to keep them close.

Now she simply had to convince Miranda of the same thing. Make her see how very serious she is.

No hesitation.

No doubts.

Not any more.

Miranda watched as Andrea brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the palm. She felt a shiver of desire awaken her body and her soul. Never had such a simple gesture reduced her, made her feel small, weak, protected and loved all in the same breath.

"Yo te amo Miranda," Andy whispered, pleased with herself when she saw Miranda's surprised expression. "Yo te quero y tu eras mi vida. Sin ti, no se vivir."

Miranda's pulse quickened. There weren't many people who knew exactly how many languages she spoke and it touched her that Andrea had taken the time to learn these phrases which spoke to her heart.

"Andrea."

Andy placed her finger on Miranda's lips, her eyes closing when she felt Miranda's tongue graze her finger. "No fair," she groaned, shaking her head to clear it. "Where was I?"

"Sin ti, no se vivir," Miranda supplied.

Andy smiled, "Gracias."

"De nada."

"As much as I'd like to stand here and pour my soul out, I find I'm at a loss for words. Which is odd for me, given what I do," Andy reached into her coat pocket. Her fingertips brushed against a small box she had tucked there earlier.

Andy shook her head. "I never imagined my self at any point in my life doing this," she explained as she took the box out. She heard Miranda's gasp. "I... ah, I asked the Caroline and Cassidy first," she shrugged. "I wanted to make sure they were okay with it. We're good."

Miranda was touched.

She knew Andrea and the twins' got along and to think Andrea had actually asked permission was charming.

Andy's heart fluttered when Miranda smiled. God, what it did to her to see it. It filled the empty spaces she had in her life. Something her work or her friends could never fill.

Only Miranda and girls had been able to put the joy of life back in her life. She never wanted to return to the bane existence that her life had been before her relationship with Miranda and, (in turn), Caroline and Cassidy.

"I love you sweetheart. I can and I do promise this: Only death could tear us apart," Andy opened the box, light bouncing off the diamond. "I want you to be my lifelong companion – my better half, or," she smiled, "my better dressed half at least. I want to put that smile on your face for as long as I possibly can. I need to feel you next to me when we sleep – to hear your heart beating in my ear. I can't promise you that it will smooth sailing, but I'll try my level best."

Andy took a deep breath. "What do you say Miranda? Will you marry me?"

The end.

**Second Author's Note:** Incase you're wondering what Andy told Miranda:

"Yo te amo Miranda," Andy whispered, pleased with herself when she saw Miranda's surprised expression. "Yo te quero y tu eras mi vida. Sin ti, no se vivir."

"I love you Miranda. I want you and you are my life. I can't live without you."

That's the jest of what she said, I realize I may be off on the translation, but I think it'll do.


End file.
